Uncertain Uncertaintys
by notsosimplybrittany
Summary: Wyatt's been questioning his sexuality lately and Jude just happens to be willing to help him figure it out. Oneshot Wyatt/Jude. Please excuse the lame title lol.


**Uncertain Uncertainty**

**Pairing: Wyatt/Jude  
Series: 6teen**  
**_  
Disclaimer: I do not own 6teen or any of its characters! The story is the only thing that is mine._**

AUTHORS NOTE: Ah, my first 6teen fic. This one just flowed onto the paper, but I don't know how I feel about it yet. I have to think about it some lol. 

* * *

"Dude, do you think…there's something wrong with me?" Wyatt swirled the remains of his coffee in the styrofoam cup.

Jonesy quirked an eyebrow while popping a soggy french fry into his mouth, "What do you mean? Like…are you sick?"

Wyatts lips released an exasperated smile despite his current state of depression, "No…I mean I just cant seem to keep a girlfriend!"

"So, what…you think you're like…gay or something?" Jonesy's hand froze ove rhis plate of half eaten food.

Wyatt studied Jonesys expression before giving an answer. When he realized Jonesy wouldn't freak out on him, he plowed ahead.

"Well, I dunno. I guess I'd have to try it first before I answered."

Jonesy nodded toward the approaching blonde, "What about Jude? He can't keep a girl to save his life either."

"Yo dudes," Jude greeted, plopping into his usual seat at the table.

"Hey, Jude, what do you think?"

"Jonesy!" Wyatt delivered a meaningful, pleading glance towards his friend.

"What is it bro?" Jude questioned, attempting to sneak a fry off Jonesy's plate.

"What do you think about guys? Are you attracted to them?" Jonesy pointedly ignored his friend's request at silence.

"Sure dude. I'm all about free love. Whether they're boy or girl, if I'm attracted to them then who cares?"

"Wow, Jude, that was deep!" a peppy voice giggled from behind the boys.

They turned their attention to Caitlin who had returned to her job at the oversized fake fruit.

"Thanks, bra. I am a swami, afterall," Jude laughed good naturedly, remembing one of Jonesy's many get rich quick schemes.

Wyatt had become lost in thought after hearing Judes response. That did seem like a fitting solution to his current issue and that would mean he wasn't completely gay. He couldn't deny the fact that girls did attract him, whether relationships with them worked out or not.

The sound of Judes voice brought Wyatt back down to earth. He looked up, startled, Jen and Nikki had joined them at some point during his spacing out. With some difficulty, he attempted to focus on their groups conversation.

"Dudes! I just rented the new Watchmen DVD. How about movie night at my house tonight?" Jude pointed to himself proudly.

"I'm totally in!" Wyatt was the first to speak up upon hearing the name of the movie. He'd been wanting to see it for ages!

"Can't dude, not tonight! Me and Nikki have a date tonight," Jonesy slung his arm around the girl in question's shoulders.

Nikki raised her cynical glance towards her boyfriend, "I sure hope this is worth missing Watchmen."

"Trust me babe," Jonesy waggled his eyebrows knowingly down at her.

"Jen? Caitlin?" Jude addressed the two remaining girls.

"Can't, I have a date too!" Caitlin squealed with excitement, obviously dying to share the details.

"Sorry, Jude, I have to pass this time too. I have a five page essay due tomorrow and I haven't even had a chance to start it," Jen cradled her head, dreading the assignment.

"Guess it's just me and you bro!" Jude smirked, reaching over to give Wyatt a playful punch to his upper arm.

Wyatt grinned and nodded, waving away his friends' lingering hand.

"Meet me here after your shift so we can head out. Later, dudes!" Jude gave a backwards wave as he went sailing across the food court on his worn skateboard.

"Good luck on your date with Jude tonight dude," Jonesy snickered as the two sat alone at their usual table.

"What do you mean 'date'?! We've been watching movies together since way back!" Wyatt protested defensively.

"Things change dude! Especially under these circumstances."

"You set this up, didn't you?? There's no way you all have plans except me and Jude…and on the same night that he just so happened to want to have a movie night!!"

"As if, dude. I didn't have time to plan it! Fate is just on your side right now! Theres Nikki so, good luck on your date!"

Wyatt jumped at the sound of Judes voice behind him a few moments later.

"Ready, bro?"

Wyatt stood to join his friend, vaguely wondering if he had heard what he and Jonesy were talking about.

"Jude…did you mean what you said earlier, about free love, or whatever?" Wyatt timidly addressed the subject that had muddled his brain all day.

"Yea bro. It's been that way for me since I can remember. Is that what you and Jonesy were whispering about before I came along?" Judes tone was comfortable, not probing.

Wyatt chewed his lip nervouisly, debating whether to confess. If he could tell Jonesy, why not Jude?

"Well…lately I've been thinking…I might like guys. But I'm not sure because I think I'd have to try it before I know for sure."

"If you want, you can try on me. We're alone tonight anyways, it can be like a trial date," Jude suggested.

Wyatt blushed at the offering, tossing it around before deciding.

"Sure…thanks Jude."

"No problem bro!"

They continued wakling in silence until they reached Judes house.

"You can go on up, I'l grab some snacks," Jude said, waving his friend away.

Wyatt had been to Judes house many times before. He could probably walk around with his eyes closed and still be okay. But somehow, as he pushed the door to Judes room open, he was seeing it through a different light.

Suddenly, he felt overwhelmed by the situation as if everything that had happened that day came crashing on top o fhim. He staggered dizzily to Judes messy bed. Normally, he would have at least tossed the dirty clothes that was strewn across the bed, but at the moment he was too weak to care. He flopped onto his back like a sun dried salmon.

"Alright, dude, I got drinks, pizza and…Wyatt? You okay, bro?"

Wyatt did not open his eyes but silently listened to Jude approach him.

"Wyatt, man, what's up?"

Wyatt felt the touch of cool fingers on his forehead. It's not that he didn't know what was wrong. He just didn't feel like he could put it into words.

Instead, he shrugged in response.

"Oh, I know! When's the last time you were caffeinated? Hold on, I'll go heat up some coffee."

Wyatt slit his eyes just in time to see his skater friend rushing out of the room. He was touched that his friend cared about him so much even though he was currently acting like a spoiled emo kid.

By the time Jude returned with a steaming thermos of coffee Wyatt was perched groggily on the edge of the bed. He nodded thankfully for the much needed caffeine.

"Sorry to be such a killjoy, man. I'm stil up for the movie though," Wyatt spoke apologetically between sips.

"No problem, man," Jude grinned and quickly set up the DVD player.

Wyatt hesitantly joined his friend where he sat at the side of the bed, on the floor. Jude didn't seem to mind the company.

They were about halfway into the movie when Wyatt felt it. A tickling sensation over his hand. Quickly, he snatchd his hand from the position it had been resting in on the floor.

"Sorry dude," Jude held his hands up in surrender, "We don't have to hold hands or whatever else you don't want to do."

The tanned boy looked surprised, "Oh! N-no! I thought it was a spider that's why!"

Jude laughed at how flustered his friend was becoming, "No sweat dude. Let's start over."

Wyatt briefly wondered when Jude had become so smooth as he timidly took the hand being offered him. He was surprised to find that their hands fit together in a perfect mold. He was sure they'd held hands before when they were goofing around, so why was he just noticing it?

Casually, Wyatt glanced over at his friend, his braids dangling slightly in his eyes. To his surprise, Jude was staring at him full-on.

"Wh-what?!" Wyatt questioned self-conciously, turning his gaze back to the movie.

The chocolate skinned boy could still feel Judes probing eyes on him even as he did his best to ignore them. He could feel his palm getting slick with sweat.

His eyes widened when his blonde friends face appeared in front of his own, blocking out the T.V. A queer grin played over Jude's features.

"Jude…what are you doing?" Wyatt's voice barely came out a whisper.

His friends hand ghosted over his cheek. Wyatt thank his parents silently for giving him dark skin, otherwise, Jude would surely have seen the blush that he couldn't supress.

Judes lips gently pressed against Wyatts, though his eyes remained open watching for a reaction.

Suprisingly, Wyatt did not find kissing another guy to be weird. Perhaps it was because he was kissing his bet friend, though that should have made it even more awkward.

Wyatt closed his eyes, accepting the kiss and graciously retruning it. Their lips parted in simultaneous motions, tongues clashing and meddling together. Everything about this encounter was suprising Wyatt. Never had he imagined Jude could be such a talented kisser, or that his kiss could be having such an effect on him.

Wyatt gave a reluctant whimper when Jude pulled away. During the short encounter, Wyatt's free hand had drifted up to Judes shirt, clenching possessivly onto the fabric.

"If I knew you wanted me that bad, bro, we could have done this a long time ago," Jude smirked, glancing down at Wyatts hand on his shirt.

The darker skinned boy frowned. His emotions seemed to be attacking him all at once like a well written rock song. But he couldn't seem to grasp onto one particular feeling and that bugged him. Immensly.

"Wyatt?" all joking that had been on Judes features was no longer there. Worry replaced it and it seemed very unlike his usual self.

That one word seemed to free Wyatt from his muddy thoughts. He knew what he wanted.

Jude.

Now.

He could tell Jude was surprised when he brought their lips crashing together once more. Wyatt's hand busied themselves with trying to unbuckle the belt secured around Judes waist. After many frustrating trys, he was succesful. He slid the pants off of his friends hips until they slid into a puddle around Judes knees. Wyatt broke away from the kiss to observe. There was a thick, clearly defined line potruding beneath the blue material of the blonde's boxers. Jude took Wyatt's moment of stillness to remove his beanie and toss his shirts in a pile.

Wyatt looked up to find his friend staring at him patiently, though lust was painted in his eyes.

Jude lowered himself so he was sitting on Wyatt's lap, just comfortably on his groin. Wyatts fingers dug into the carpet around him to keep from groaning. Until right then he hadn't realized what a raging hard-on he had. Jude was currently undoing his belt. Hurriedly, he peeled off his unwanted shirt, tossing it to join Judes discarded clothing.

Wyatt inhaled sharply at Judes touch.

"Theres lube under my mattress," Jude informed as he stood to quickly remove his boxers.

Wyatt dug his hand into the darkness until he felt a bottle.

"Jude I-" he began, eyeing the bottle suspiciously.

"It's okay dude. I'm usually the bottom anyways," Jude reassured, noticing the worry Wyatt was giving off.

Jude placed himself over Wyatts groin once more, taking the lube from wyatt and rubbing it over his friends hardened member profusely. Words were no longer an issue. They each seemed to know what the other wanted. A sense of ecstasy filled Wyatt as he felt Jude surrounding him.

Judes face became an open book as opposed to his usually blasé attitude. Wyatt loved this. He wanted more of it. His hand found solace in massaging Judes swollen erection. Though he'd never been with a guy, he'd whacked off enough times to know what felt good.

Jude didn't seem to mind the action. His lips were pressed to the base of Wyatts neck as his pace sped up.

Wyatts free hand ran up Judes bare chest, resting on his neck. Wyatt resisted the urge to move his hips along with Judes.

Silent gasps emitted themselves from Judes lips as warm liquid emerged from his member. He kept his pace until his friend had reached the same climax, liquid rushing inside of him.

Their lips attached in knowing relief.

Jude stood slowly, removing himself off of Wyatt before climbing onto the bed. His arm flopped possessively over his friends bare shoulder as he lay staring at the ceiling.

Wyatt toyed absently with his friends fingers that rested on his chest, "Jude was that you first time with a dude?"

"No, I've been a 'trial' for a few guys," Judes voice held a melancholy ring to it.

"Did you like all of them?"

"Yea, I only do it with people I like, though all I was to them was a trial."

"So, does that mean you like me?"

"…yea."

"Cool…me too."

"Cool."

END.


End file.
